


baby, baby

by bizarrefields



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, andrew threatening kevin but what else is new, briefly, but no real deprivation of oxygen tbh, desperate neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarrefields/pseuds/bizarrefields
Summary: It’s winter break and everyone has plans except for Kevin.Or, Andrew and Neil have loud sex while Kevin sits lonely in the living room.





	baby, baby

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first time i've written since i was 13, and i can't believe it was this.  
> actually yes i can.

It was winter break, and everyone had plans. Matt and Dan were off on a ski resort somewhere, canoodling and having heterosexual intercourse, while Allison and Renee were staying in New York together, canoodling and having lesbian intercourse. Nicky, _thank god_ , Andrew thought, had boarded a flight to Germany a few days earlier to visit his husband-to-be, and Aaron was spending his break with Katelyn at her mom’s house.

  
With the Foxes spread throughout the country, Andrew had felt a wave of relief spread through him, knowing that for a little while he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone’s bullshit besides Neil’s, and Neil’s bullshit, although infuriating, was easier to deal with so long as he let Andrew kiss him. So, as a treat, he had packed some essentials, grabbed his keys, and told Neil to get off his ass, because they were going to Columbia. 

But then Kevin walked in with foam and a toothbrush in his mouth, asking, “Where are we going?” 

After some time and some convincing, the three of them found themselves sitting in the car in complete silence, on their way to Columbia.

By the time they had reached there, Neil had been chewing on his bottom lip for a good half hour and had been looking at Andrew in a way that made the blond feel a little too warm around his ears. Once parked, Kevin got out of the car and began walking to the front door, entering without looking back at them once. 

With just the two of them in the car, Andrew let himself really look at Neil. Shifting his body only slightly to face the other man better, Andrew forced his face to remain neutral as he let his eyes rake over Neil’s face. Neil, who seemed to get more annoying yet tempting by the day. Neil, who stared back at him with blue eyes that burned with a feeling they had recently begun to explore.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked.

“Not here.” Andrew answered, and suddenly moved to get out of the car. Just like Kevin, he entered the home without glancing at Neil, but with a clear invitation to follow.

Once in their room, he took off his arm bands and listened to Neil’s approaching footsteps. Throwing them to the side, he turned around just in time to see the red head lock the door and also turn to face him.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked once more, pink lips parted, eyes too bright for Andrew to look at for too long.

So, with a quick yes, Andrew remedied that backing Neil up against the door and placing his hands on either side of his head, trapping him in a way he knew Neil took pleasure in. He captured those sinful lips between his own in a way that made a tingle shoot straight to his groin. 

“You can touch my hair and neck.” Andrew murmured against Neil’s lips, refusing to sever contact, and once more kissed him when he felt hands run through his hair and tug on strands playfully. When he felt Neil smile against his lips, he pressed him more tightly between him and the wall, yanked his hair to tilt his face a bit more, and kissed him again, and again, and again.

With the red head's bottom lip caught between his teeth, Andrew let his hands travel under Neil’s shirt to explore his body. He ran his hands up the scarred back, squeezed his hips, explored his stomach, and finally brought them up to Neil’s nipples.

“Andrew...” Neil’s breath hitched as the blond began trailing kisses down his neck, sucking and licking on the skin, leaving bruises that the blond would find pleasure in seeing for days to come. Andrew continued to play with Neil’s nipples, letting his thumbs brush against them, run circles around them, and softly pull them before starting the process all over again.

With a hot mouth kissing and licking the skin behind his ear, and calloused hands playing with his nipples, Neil’s brain had turned to mush and had surrendered all of his control to Andrew.

Suddenly, rough hands pulled at his shirt till it was off and thrown across the room, and Andrew’s slightly open-mouthed kisses trailed down his neck to his nipples. He encircled one of them before finally sucking the nub into his mouth.

“Drew…” Neil moaned, unable to say much else. As Andrew sucked harder, his legs weakened till the other man released his mouth from his body, grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him. Neil immediately wrapped his legs around Andrew’s waist and arms around his neck as he was carried over to the bed.

Andrew dropped him there on his back, and stood at the foot of the bed, breathing deeply. Seeing the messy blond hair and swollen lips and heavy gaze, Neil almost whimpered as he felt himself get harder. Spreading his legs slightly, Neil practically begged Andrew to get his mouth back on him and fuck him.

But Andrew stood there, when a sudden look of irritation flitted across his face. He turned away from Neil and began banging on the door so hard that Neil jumped. By the time Andrew seemed to be done, Neil was in a coherent enough state that he could hear the TV, which was loudly playing a game of Exy. Thankfully, after Andrew’s incessant banging, the volume had lowered significantly, most likely out of fear.

Andrew turned back to him, looking a little less turned on, but nonetheless made his way to him and up the bed till Neil’s body was trapped underneath his. He began to press kisses against Neil’s mouth once more, which slowly got deeper and deeper, till both their pants got tighter and tighter as they began to grind against one another.

Andrew sucked Neil’s bottom lip into his mouth and murmured, “You can touch me anywhere above my hips.” and suddenly Neil’s legs once more wrapped around Andrew’s body and pulled him closer. With his arms around the blond’s neck and their bodies tightly pressed and fitted together, their kisses got sloppier and their grinding got faster and harder.

Andrew, still fully clothed, still sucking on Neil’s lips, began to undue the buttons on the other man’s jeans and pulled down the zipper till he could cup the hard dick through the thin cloth. With Neil’s moans getting louder against his mouth, he squeezed it and quickly worked his hand passed the elastic of the underwear and took the hot member into his hand. Working with the room he had, he began to work his hand up and down Neil’s cock till Neil’s grip in his hair got tighter and his grinding turned into thrusts that he didn’t seem to be able to control.

Pulling a few inches back from the red haired man, a thing string of saliva connected their lips and Andrew licked his to sever it. His body was heating up under all the clothes he wore and his dick felt uncomfortable in his jeans, but he forced himself to take a few seconds to collect himself.

"Are you okay?” Neil asked quietly with his brows slightly furrowed.

Andrew nodded and brought his hand up to smooth out the expression on the man’s face. He shifted till some of his weight was off Neil and let one of his hands cup his face, feeling oddly softer than he usually did. He let his thumb brush against the scars on Neil’s face, and traced the corner of his mouth. He stared at those swollen and red lips before finally bringing his eyes up to meet Neil’s.

“Will you let me fuck you?”

Neil took a quick breath of surprise at the boldness, “Yes. Yes, Andrew. I want you to fuck me.”

That was all Andrew needed to get off Neil and the bed to take his clothes off as quickly as he could. He had allowed Neil to see him naked a few times before, but never when they were about to have sex.

Andrew’s clothes were thrown to some corner in the room and Neil let his eyes feast on the body that stood before him. Pale almost everywhere, Andrew had little body hair, most of which covered his arms, some of his chest, his thighs, and his navel. With arms that showed just how much he lifted at the gym and a toned stomach that was only slightly soft, Neil practically salivated as his eyes followed the trail of hair leading to Andrew’s cock. Of average length but thick and nestled in trimmed but coarse hair, Neil had never wanted something in his mouth more. With a flushed head and a thick vein running on the underside of it, it stood rock hard against Andrew’s body, where it twitched under Neil’s heated gaze.

Some time between Neil shoving the rest of his own clothes off, bending his knees, and grabbing his cock, Andrew had found lube and crawled up the bed. He kissed his way up Neil’s stomach to his lips, and helped spread the man’s thighs so that he could settle between them. With a light slap to one of Neil’s thighs, Andrew indicated that he wanted Neil to spread himself a little wider. He then leaned back, snapped the lid of the lube open, and began spreading it on his fingers.

“I – Andrew, Andrew –“ Neil’s voice, already hoarse and desperate, almost made Andrew smile. He was going too slow for Neil’s taste, he knew, but he needed to take his time to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Also, he may enjoy building Neil up, kissing his thighs, making him tremble, rubbing his fingers against his hole, teasing him and pushing in only slightly. So, he forced down his smile and set to work.

With his fingers thoroughly coated in lubricant, Andrew moved a little bit down the bed until he was settled between Neil’s legs, his face close to the man's leaking cock. He began to kiss the insides of the muscular thighs, feeling them quiver and twitch as Neil grew more and more impatient and whiny. Smirking slightly, Andrew nipped at those delicious thighs and raised his head slightly to look at Neil, who was balancing his weight on his elbows and looking down at Andrew with flushed cheeks, half lidded eyes, and an open, swollen, _wanton_ mouth that was begging for Andrew to slid his cock in.

He continued to trail bites, kisses, and licks closer and closer to the space between Neil’s legs, and let his fingers circle the twitching, pink asshole. Finally, as Neil’s whines reached a volume Kevin would never forget, Andrew pushed a finger in and slid the head of Neil’s leaking cock into his mouth.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Neil’s voice broke as he repeated that word like a mantra. He threw his head back as the searing heat of Andrew’s mouth drove him crazy. Andrew’s thick finger worked its way inside him, and Neil felt like he was dying. The digit worked itself in and out of him, picking up speeding, and soon another one was added. As the fingers slid in and out of him, Neil dug his fingers into Andrew’s hair and pushed his hips up in the air, forcing his cock to slide deeper into Andrew’s mouth, who merely hummed.

Andrew sucked at Neil’s cock till he was at the very base of it. Holding himself there for a few seconds, he pulled up to let himself breath. Like earlier, a string of saliva connected Andrew’s lips but this time to Neil’s cock. It was an angry colour, but the blond focused his attention on Neil’s balls next. Sucking one into his mouth, he added a third finger to Neil’s hole, and began to slowly build up to a speed that had Neil practically crying.

“Andrew – Andrew, fuck me – I want you to fuck me,” Neil begged and grabbed his thighs so that he could lift his feet off the bed and spread himself wider for Andrew to access. He was so turned on, he couldn’t think of anything besides Andrew and his sinful body and how badly he wanted that man inside him.

Andrew removed his mouth from Neil’s balls, still fucking him hard with his fingers, stretching him and scissoring till he was ready to take his dick. Andrew watched Neil throughout this process, who was still spreading his legs wide. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth to keep his moans at bay, but Andrew got up, leaned forward, wrapped his hand around Neil’s neck to apply slight pressure, and began to piston his fingers in and out of the hole in a way that made Neil practically scream. Kevin, if he were a decent person, would have long left the house at this point, but Andrew was distantly aware that Kevin, being entirely _not_ decent, only turned up the volume of the TV.

Filing away to fight Kevin at a later time, Andrew focused his entire attention to the matter at hand – the matter being Neil Josten needing Andrew to fuck him till he was delirious.

Satisfied Neil was prepped enough, Andrew slapped Neil’s thigh again, causing him to jump slightly and drop his legs back to the bed. Neil once more tried to push himself to his elbows so that he could see Andrew, but Andrew quickly grabbed his hips and pulled him down the bed till the man was between his legs.

Andrew stroked his cock and stared down at the red head. He rubbed the head of his cock against Neil’s gaping, twitching hole, slipping the head in only for a second before taking it out again. Neil whined, but Andrew lips twitched and he only lightly slapped his cock against the hole. But, finally, he grew impatient and led his dick slide all the way inside the other.

Andrew and Neil moaned at the same time, but they both paused to enjoy the feeling of being filled and being inside someone. Neil gripped his cock like a glove, and Andrew swore he felt that hot, velvety channel throb around him.

“Baby,” Andrew’s voice was deep, “Baby, you okay?”

Receiving a nod, Andrew leaned down until his body was pressed against Neil’s, but still kept most of his weight off the other man. Once Neil’s strong legs wrapped his waist and his hands gripped his back, Andrew started up a pace that had both of them moaning. Picking up pace, the blond began to piston in and out of Neil. Their bodies were burning hot and sweating. Andrew could feel sweat dripping down his temples as he buried himself deeper and deeper inside the other man’s body.

“Drew,” Neil moaned, “You’re fucking me so good. Don’t stop, don’t ever –“ His voice cut off as Andrew growled and fucked into him even harder. The sound of Andrew’s balls slapping against Neil’s ass was growing louder, but neither of them cared. Neil’s legs tightened around Andrew and his nails began to dig into the other man’s back, but that didn’t stop Andrew from changing his fast fucking to a slower, but deeper and harder fucking. This change had their bodies sliding up the sheets of their bed until Neil’s head was in danger of hitting the headboard. The bed itself was banging against the wall, and Andrew knew they must have ruined it in some way.

When Neil’s thighs began to tremble and his moans got more frequent, Andrew knew the other man was about to orgasm, so he slid out of him and flipped him around. Sliding a pillow under Neil’s stomach to support him, he kissed the dimples on the base of his spine. Neil, suddenly approving, reached back and spreading his cheeks so that Andrew could see his swollen, gaping hole inviting him to come back. Andrew growled, grabbed one cheek, grabbed Neil’s hip with the other, and slid home. This was Neil’s favourite position, and Andrew was well aware of this. There was something that was just so dirty and animalistic about it that had Neil seeing stars from coming so hard.

“Are you feeling good?” Andrew was amused and checked in on the other man, who, without turning around to look at him, gave him a thumbs up, earning him a slap to the ass. He began fucking Neil hard again, feeling those firm ass cheeks bounce as they slapped against his own skin. His grip on Neil’s hips was sure to leave bruises, but as Neil’s moans pitched slightly higher and as he began to move himself to fuck back, Andrew knew he was close.

As he fucked into that tight heat, he let one of his hands reach around and grab Neil’s dick. Neil immediately went crazy and couldn’t decide whether to keep fucking back on Andrew’s cock or to fuck into the hand pumping his own. With these intense sensations, Neil suddenly felt his body go tense as he came. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the built-up heat in his balls release. With twitching hips and fists tightly dripping the sheets, he came for what felt like forever.

At this time, Andrew too came. With Neil clenching and unclenching around him, Andrew felt himself lose control, and he came inside the other man with a low groan. He pressed his front against Neil’s back and grinded his hips against Neil’s ass as he finished emptying himself.

With a groan, they slumped onto the bed and stayed there for a few moments. Eventually, the sweat between them and their overheated bodies motivated them to separate. Andrew slid out of Neil, and soon after his come followed.

Neil sighed, still on his stomach, “That was good.”

Andrew only snorted and got up from the bed. Neil watched him walk towards the bathroom, and heard the tap run for a bit. After a few short minutes, the blond man returned cleaner and with something to wipe Neil down. Once Neil was somewhat clean, Andrew threw the towel in the laundry basket and began to get dressed.

Neil was half-asleep and confused when he asked, “You’re leaving?”

“Just wait."

Once he was dressed completely, Andrew began to make his way downstairs, painfully aware of the volume Kevin was watching the TV at. He turned into the living room, where Kevin was sitting on the sofa with a pillow on his lap and leaning forward, intently watching a game of Exy.

Knowing Neil was waiting for him to return, Andrew decided to keep this altercation peaceful.

“Andrew, what the fuck.” Phrased as a statement rather than a question, Kevin stared at said man with an open mouth of disbelief.

Andrew dropped the TV plug that he had just yanked out of the wall and gave Kevin a dry look, “Keep the volume down, or go for a walk.” 

Knowing Kevin, out of fear, wasn’t about to start shit with him, Andrew went back to his room, and back to Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, it felt hot.  
> now that i'm reading it, it feels awkward and clinical lol  
> please leave a comment xx


End file.
